


That Gift Which Patiently Waits

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the snape100 challenge 36: Snape's Gift.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Gift Which Patiently Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snape100 challenge 36: Snape's Gift.

It was finally over. Hours of lying awake in dread of being discovered and having to perform acts that should have landed him in Azkaban – and sometimes he wondered if that wouldn’t have been preferable – were things of the past. It was finished.

Severus was a little annoyed, though, that Harry Potter had been the one to end it.

However, despite the fact that Potter had given it to him, and even though it had meant his untimely demise, Severus thought that freedom was the best gift he’d ever received. In fact, he thought when he saw Albus waiting, living was overrated.


End file.
